1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an optical switch, and in particular to controlling movement of optical fibers between an on position and an off position.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical switch should be reliable and accurately maintain itself in an on state and an off state when appropriate. This can present a challenge when the switch is used in extreme environments where shock, vibration, or other movement causes the switch to move and change states undesirably, such as in a moving vehicle or aircraft. For example, if a switch is on, an accidental bump may turn the switch off, and vice versa. An optical switch can be particularly susceptible to movement because optical fibers are very thin and flexible; they can easily be shifted, and thus aligned in an on position or misaligned in an off position unintentionally. Improving reliability of optical switches to withstand movement is desirable.
Furthermore, reliability of external power to optical switches also has an impact on the reliability of a switch. Optical switches rely on external power to operate; an interruption of power can cause a switch to be on when it should be off or off when it should be on. For example, an optical switch can require power to be in the actuate state (the switch is on) and when power is disconnected, it will automatically revert to the reset state (the switch is off). Therefore, considering an optical switch's dependence on external power is important for improving the reliability of a switch.